The Grim Adventures of Total Drama
by XxATwilightForeverGirlxX
Summary: Chris McLean, and some of his contestants who really wants to go to Endsville to see what it looks like. Izzy, will she excited to see the monsters from the Underworld? Will she fall in love with the Grim Reaper who carries a scythe with him and Lindsay might be attracted to him in some ways. They met a new friends, but Mandy befriends with Gwen before they become attracted?


**Hello there, I'm TwilightRainbowDashSparkle78 and I am here to do something surprise but until then let me make sure that I would have to do this for likely in Endsville to Total Drama...let me be the crossover sections.**

**Chris McLean, the host to Total Drama in every season and by the way, he might do something for the children when he was helping in city. He lives at Ontario, and where he was hosting the contestants out and officially it was like nothing for anything to more than nothing. **

**This is going to be the locations for Grim Adventures of Total Drama.**

**1. Ontario**

**2. Endsville**

**3. Underworld**

In Underworld this is where the Grim Reaper is still undead and he is nothing but a skeleton bone. Endsville is a town in the USA where havoc and mischief occur. It is plagued by monsters, demons, ghost, spiders and skeletons. The Underworld follows it's originally appearance as The Underworld. It is a fiery hell or a land of death that is mostly covered with lava. Demons, monsters, and all other evil species reside in the Underworld. There is this is where Chris had popped out the screen and he started saying.

"Hello there and I am Chris McLean, your host is right here in the picture, so now as we can these strange feelings about when are in Ontario and still we are getting the 1000,000. Here, so there are two places that we should go is that the contestants will be coming here to Endsville or either of The Underworld. Let me say something about the Underworld, the underworld that has a fiery hell or a land of death and where it was covered with lava, there will be some strange monsters, or maybe some strange people who turn into anything and pulls a prank on people while it gets worser and worser, next one is Endsville, it is a town where the havoc and mischief occur, it was plagued by some strangely weird monsters, demons, ghosts, spiders and maybe skeletons right here at this city, but I hope it won't get this in our town called Ontario, it won't be any monsters here, but...we'll get some too soon, but stay right here and tune in the next scene while we are heading to Endsville city and be right here and call this crossover in "Total Drama Grim Adventures" said Chris

Like the past four sequences, it starts out with a bunch of spotlights appearing in different places. The first one appears with a price tag on it, while the second one has a sleek shine on it. The third one pops up, knocking out a paper towel roll in the process. Next to the spotlight is a spray bottle. The fourth spotlight comes out of a tree, with a bar of soap and a brush popping out beforehand. It then shows a pair of hands closing a clapperboard and has the camera zooming in from right to left. The camera shows both the McLean brand Spa along with the regular cabin, the communal bathroom, and a squirrel. The camera then goes to the cliff, showing Chris and Chef in a helicopter in the process. Chris is shown holding a case with a scared look on his face. When the camera reaches the top off the cliff, it dives off into the safe zone. The Grim Reaper in Endsville and Underworld, he was holding a scythe and swings it harder that he was about to do it, Chef was in Endsville doing the job but Bridgette joins Eris the Goddess of Chaos, and she was holding an Golden Apple to create chaos. Izzy the crazy girl who likes to hug on monsters, and suddenly she tooks Grim's scythe and steal it from him and run wih it

The camera then zooms in closer to the top part of Courtney's jousting stick, which goes to the Campfire Ceremony. In the ceremony, Mike and Zoey are about to kiss until Sierra sneaks on by, taking a photo of them. Shocked by this, they turn around and cover their eyes after the picture is taken and then are shown with wide eyes due to the picture having flash. While the picture gets taken, the camera zooms out showing the rest of the contestants and Chris and Grim, with all them, minus Heather and Chris either having an angry or confused face. Chris is shown smiling while Heather is shown smirking. The camera shows the season's title on a wooden sign, which flashes twice before the screen fades to black.

The theme had played with some Grim Adventures and some Total Drama theme mix with eerie with it.

_I Wanna Be Famous Lyrics_

_Dear Mom and Dad, I'm doin' fine. You guys are on my mind._

_You asked me what I wanted to be and now I think the answer is plain to see, I wanna be famous._

_I wanna live close to the sun._

_Well, pack your bags, 'cause I've already won._

_Everything to prove, nothin' in my way._

_I'll get there one day._

_'Cause I wanna be famous._

_Na-na-na-na-na. Na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na-na._

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

_I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous._

_Cast : (Whistles I wanna be famous tune)_

"I'm back and I'm here for the sections and now this time and this year, we are going to Endsville to visit one of the people, and then Underworld, I might not want to meet some monsters thought but maybe later sooner, we are getting ready to pack and then we might get some contestants to come with us or maybe if they want to. Chef, pack our things because we are heading to Endsville." said Chris

At Endsville, at Billy's house, Grim, Mandy and Billy are watching T.V. and to see what's on T.V.

"Coming up, we got some great surprise news that is going to be after these messages." said Announcer

"Get ready for this exciting awesome that who is coming to Endsville, a guy who was hosting from every season in Toronto, Ontario, Canada, and his name is Chris McLean." said Announcer

"Chris McLean?" asked Grim

"Chris McLean is coming to Endsville" question Mandy "Why would he hosting everybody in every season"

"That's right, I'm Chris McLean, and I am the host of the every season of "Total Drama, like I said if I have some very exciting news of these contestants that who wants to come but some of them said they were going but I am going to name the list down but eventually, later on, but I'll be there soon whenever I get ready, isn't that right, Chef?" asked Chris

"Right on, partner." said Chris as he slap him a high five

"As we get on this plane, we are heading to U.S.A and then everyone will meet up at Endsville Mall by Friday at 9:00AM. So, see you soon!" said Chris as he wink at them as Grim gets up and turn off the T.V.

"Chris McLean from Total Drama is coming to town of Endsville?" question Billy

"Who knows about the **Chris McLean**, labeled **The Host with the Most**, is the host of Total Drama? Doesn't he even know how to do it?" asked Grim

"Questions by us is where McLean is going to be at at Endsville Mall, Grim, looks like he's a good host of this show." said Mandy

"By the way, I wanna become Chris McLean's star of this show." said Billy "I really wanna become his biggest fan of Total Drama"

"Total Drama? Total Drama every seasons?" questioned Mandy "I didn't know how it is from the answers to prayers"

"Answers to prayers? Mandy, he is hosting in every season, on Total Drama everything." said Grim

"Let's go check it out from what's happening in Ontario." said Mandy

At Ontario, some of the teens wants to go but some of them not, so he's putting some names that who are going to be on his role.

"Okay let me if some of them wants to go or some of them not want to go." said Chris "Who all wants to go?"

"Okay, I do! I want to go see what Endsville looks like!" said Lindsay

"Okay anyone else wants to go?" asked Chris

"Oh, I want to go see what's in Endsville, I think it might not be dumb enough." said Courtney

"Endsville could not bad as can be, because Underworld, I might wanna go there and look at some strange monsters." said Gwen

"Raise your hand if you want to come to Endsville and if you are not coming to Endsville, do not raise your hand up, just keep your hand down and do not raise it up if you do not want to go." said Chris as he writing the names down that who wants to go to Endsville or not. "Hey, Chef get me a paper and a pen so I can write these names down for the people that who wants to go?" question Chris

"Okay, sure thing I can do about it. Here you go." said Chef as he handing him some paper so he can write the list down.

"Okay, everyone, as you can see I am going to put and write names on the list that who wants to go, but I'll make sure that everyone is gonna act right while we're up here." said Chris

1. Izzy

2. Owen

3. Alejandro

4. Cameron

5. Courtney

6. Duncan

7. Gwen

8. Heather

9. Jo

10. Lightning

11. Lindsay

12. Mike

13. Sam

14. Scott

15. Sierra

16. Zoey

"Is that all we got is 16 contestants? Well, I guess it would not be enough room for everyone, so that leads up come on, everyone, except for some of them who did not want to go. On tomorrow Thursday morning, everybody is getting packed and also we are going to a hose that is very empty and by the way, tune in! But we'll be right back. In the moment" said Chris


End file.
